Fay & Jyu's Excellent Adventure: YGO sleepovers!
by Fayra AKA Crazy Girl
Summary: I, with the assistance of Jyu, throw a YGO slumber party: at Kaiba's house! Funny stuff happens, including 1 or more of the following: glomping, sugar, and Yami Bakura talking about bunnies!
1. A sleepover? Dear Lord, why! WHYYY! ::sh...

This is my attempt on writing a GOOD YGO humor fic! I wrote a good SSBM chat fic.. then FF.net took it down. They claimed it had no plot.. IT HAD PLENTY OF PLOT!!! WHERE ELSE DO U SEE BOWSER AND GANONDORF MAKING OUT!? erm- ....bad images...O.o  
  
Disclaimer- do I look like I would be able to own Yu-Gi-Oh? NO! I DON'T! IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS FIC! I own myself and Jyu owns herself! ^- ^  
  
********************************  
  
Kaiba: Wow you need help.  
  
Fay: HEY!!! IVE NEEDED HELP FROM THE BEGINNING!  
  
Kaiba: WOW! SHE KNOWS THAT SHE IS LEGALLY INSANE!  
  
Fay: Huh? You have candy? GIMME!  
  
KAIBA: WOW...you sound like Mokuba when he doesn't put sugar in his Lucky Charms...  
  
Fay: LUCKY CHARMS?! WHERE?! Mmmmmmmmm Fruit Loops....  
  
Kaiba: Wo-  
  
Fay: Lemme guess...WOW!  
  
Kaiba: ....*opens mouth*  
  
Fay: You are gonna say wow again...aren't cha?  
  
Kaiba: -.-;; Yes...  
  
Fay: HA! I RULE! Okay on with the story!!!  
  
Kaiba: THAT I'M NOT IN! *starts dancing for joy*  
  
Fay: I might put you in...  
  
Kaiba: DAMMIT!  
  
*******************************  
  
I was bored as I always was while rotting on my computer. Then I decided to torture some of my good friends from the Yu-Gi-Oh! realm. I mean who wouldn't want to be tortured by a crazy, insane, girl that lives in a white padded room, author? With the help of my good ol' friend Jyu ((also known as JyuuhachiPeach, Gerudo Oddess...*hint hint*)), we began to write the invitations.  
  
We invited a few people. Which were Yugi, Yami Yugi, Malik, Yami Malik, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, Mako, Rex, Weevil, Rebecca, Joey, Tristan, Isis, Tea, and of course Mai. As we were writing down the names, and games and such we could do, Jyu thought out loud, "You sure you can fit everyone in this house?" She looked around nervously at the box I lived in.  
  
"Sure! My box is plenty big enough to fit.... SEVENTEEN PEOPLE!? Okay...Will we be able to fit everyone at your house?" I asked with a tint of hopefulness in my eyes.  
  
"I have a house? Fay, what do you mean? I practically live here!!!"  
  
"Oh...Where are we gonna have it then?" I began to bite on the top of my favorite pen.  
  
"Hmm...I'm sure Kaiba won't mind if we..." Jyu turned and looked at me. We formed rather large grins on our faces, and finished the invitations.  
  
*****************************  
  
"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" Joey yelled, running up to Yugi waving a white piece of paper in the air.  
  
"What is it Joey?" Yugi asked confused.  
  
"I just got an invitation from Fayra and Jyu BUT!!! It's addressed to KAIBA'S HOUSE!!"  
  
"Oh...me too...."  
  
Tea, Tristan, Bakura, and his Yami came running up, also waving papers in the air with confused looks.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS?" shrieked Tea.  
  
The three boys stood there silent, surprised with Tea's out burst. Obviously, she had said what the were wondering.  
  
"Party.....at KAIBA'S?! I'D RATHER EAT DUNG!!!" Tea continued.  
  
"Tea...calm down, I doubt you would eat dung...Not even Joey would eat that!!!"  
  
Joey glared at his tiny friend. Yugi laughed nervously. Bakura and his evil blood thirsty Yami just stood there confused while Tristan tried to calm down Tea.  
  
"Hey Bakura? Would you care if-" Yami Bakura started.  
  
"No, you CAN NOT kill Yugi or his Yami!!" Bakura shouted.  
  
The others immediately stopped what they were doing and stared. Bakura laughed nervously and waved.  
  
*************  
  
"It's 6:30...Jyu they should be coming soon!!" I shrieked with joy.  
  
Jyu snickered, she obviously had something up her sleeves, if that was possible...she was wearing a sleeveless shirt. Me and Jyu just walked right into Kaiba's house and sat on his couch. As soon as Mokuba saw us he ran and got his big brother.  
  
"Big brother!!! Big brother!!! There are two girls on our couch!!!" Mokuba screamed worriedly.  
  
"WHAT?! HOW COULD ANY ONE GET PAST ALL MY SECURITY?!" Kaiba yelled and stormed into his living room, where he found me and Jyu laughing.  
  
"Kaiba!!!" I shrieked with joy. He was one of my Yu-Gi-Oh! hotties. I ran up to him and huggled him.  
  
"GAH! I'M BEING TOUCHED!! Must....get girl de-clinged....Mokuba!!! GET ME A CROWBAR!!!"  
  
Mokuba ran into the other room, and came out, almost tipping over from the weight of the crowbar. Kaiba grabbed it and pulled me off him, and sat me down on the couch.  
  
"Now how did you get past my security?" He asked calmly.  
  
"We opened the door!" Jyu said happily.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
The door bell rang, Jyu and I leapt up and rushed to the door. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Yugi, and Yami Yugi were there.  
  
"BAKURA! YAMI BAKURA!!!" I jumped up and down with joy. I loved both Bakura's.  
  
"Do I know you?" Bakura asked, "Do I want to know you??"  
  
"I want to know her!" Yami Bakura said grinning. I blushed. Jyu split the two of us and said, "HERE COMES SHIZUKA, RYUSAKI, RYOUTA, AND HAGA!!!!"  
  
We all turned and looked at her, and asked, "Huh?!"  
  
She grinned and said, "Japanese names!!! Tee hee!"  
  
Yugi looked behind him, "Hey here comes Serenity, Rex, Mako, and Weevil!!"  
  
Jyu glared at Yugi, "I just said that you baka!" She hit him with him Dadefar ((view FPOD fics that Jyu has written*hint hint*)) for being so stupid.  
  
"Owww...." whimpered Yugi.  
  
"You big baby...."  
  
"I'M NO BABY!!!!" Yugi began to cry.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes. It was pathetic watching a three foot 15 year old or so, cry. It is truly is sad...I hope you never live to see that...ever! Well anyway, an hour passed and still there was no show of Malik, Yami Malik, Isis, Rebecca, and Mai. Me and Jyu began to worry when Yami Bakura began to talk about flowers and bunny rabbits, and Bakura had the urge to kill.  
  
As I was about to bite into my fifteenth nerd rope, the door bell rang. Me and Jyu, both of sugar, jumped up and ran to the door. It was Mai, Malik, Yami Malik, Isis, and Rebecca, a little hyper girl that Jyu and I could scheme with.  
  
"Hiyaz Rebecca!!!" Jyu said jumping up and down.  
  
"WHEE!!!" I said jumping up and down with Jyu.  
  
"OOOOOOOOO HIYAZ JYU AND FAY!!!" Rebecca grinned and huggled her teddy.  
  
Malik smiled and said, "Hi." Jyu almost melted at the site of Malik smile. I would have too, but I wasn't allowed to like Malik. Jyu claimed full property of him. Isis and Mai stared at use strangely. Yami Malik was too busy scribbling in some note book. I managed to hear him say something about blood, and vengeance, but I shook it off.  
  
Now that everyone was here Jyu and I could get the party started!  
  
*************************  
  
You likies? *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Kaiba: NO!  
  
Me: was I talking to u? NO! I was talking to my fans!  
  
Kaiba: I hate you so much...  
  
Me: I LOVE YOU TOO!!!  
  
Kaiba: *grumbles*  
  
Me: please R and R!  
  
Arigatou gozaimasu to Jyu-chan, JyuuhachiPeach, Gerudo Oddess! She was my wonderful beta reader and uploader!! And she came up with the title, and the summary. . .  
  
Fay: Hey!! I didn't say that!!  
  
Jyu: What do you mean? Of course you did!!  
  
Fay: I don't speak Japanese! How could I have said that Arigatou stuff?  
  
Jyu: Damn. She figured me out. Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 2 which Fay is IMming to me right now! ::runs before Fay can kill her::  
  
Fay: STOP GIVING YOURSELF SO MUCH DAMN CREDIT!!! GET BACK HERE JYU!!!!! *pulls out paper fan and chases* 


	2. Hide and go seek gone wroooooong

Chapter 2!!!!  
  
I'm back!!! ^-^ I hope you all liked the first chappie!! Here's the second!! whee!! *ducks and runs before Jyu attacks her for the use of the word 'whee'*  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh! Except my prettyful deck...THAT RULES!!!! And again Jyu owns herself...  
  
**********************  
  
Kaiba- You still need help...  
  
Fay- I know...isn't it great?  
  
Kaiba- Uhmmm...o.o;;  
  
Fay- Tee hee!! Now on with the story!  
  
Kaiba- I truly hate you....  
  
Fay- Like I said before.. . I LOVE YOU TOO! *huggles*  
  
Kaiba- GEDDOFF ME!!!!!!!  
  
Fay- ^-^  
  
********************  
  
Jyu and I were about to announce our plans for the night when we heard a crash...from the kitchen. We didn't even have to look and see who wasn't here.   
  
"Joey..." we both sighed at the same time. Well, Jyu sighed Jounouchi. But whatever.  
  
I ran to the kitchen to see what Joey was up to. It seemed that Joey had emptied out Kaiba's WHOLE fridge. That was a lot of food gone to waste.   
  
"JOEY WHEELER!" I yelled.  
  
"Katsuya Jounouchi!!!" Jyu yelled, displaying her cultural knowledge and hatred of the dub names.  
  
He turned around and grinned with his mouth full of food.  
  
"Ugh...That's nasty...CLOSE YOUR MOUTH!"  
  
Joey finished chewing his food and swallowed it. "I'm still hungry...YO KAIBA! GOT ANY MORE FOOD?!" His stomach began to grumble.  
  
"JOEY?! DID YOU EAT ALL OF THE FOOD?!" Kaiba yelled back.  
  
"Uhmmm...." Joey laughed nervously. "How many fridges of food do you have?"  
  
"One....WHAT?! YOU ATE ALL OF THE FOOD?!"  
  
"Oh no!!! We will starve!!" Serenity said, worried.  
  
Mai rolled her eyes. "You may starve girl but the rest of us won't!"  
  
Everyone stared at Mai. Everyone meaning Kaiba, Jyu, me, Joey, Weevil, Rebecca, Mokuba....well you got the idea.  
  
"I still have my survival guide! It can teach us what plants and bugs we can-" Tristan started.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!! YOU ARE NOT EATING ME PRECIOUS BUGS!!!" Weevil yelled, thinking we were going to eat his cards.  
  
Mai, Isis, Tea, and Yugi screamed, "EWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! BUGS!! YUCK!!! GROSS!!!!" Then they all shuddered together.  
  
Yami Yugi got up and sat on the other side of the room, scared that Yugi may have another girlie outbreak. He sat next to Rex, who was sitting next to Jyu, who was calling him cute nicknames.  
  
Yami, again, got scared and sat next to Yami Malik. Yami Malik was still scribbling in his note book, and when Yami Yugi looked over his shoulder to see what he had drawn, it was several pictures or Yugi or Yami Yugi being hanged, stabbed, or some other way of dying.  
  
"Blood.....Vengeance....destroy....MUST KILL!!!!!" muttered Yami Malik, scaring Yami Yugi half to death.  
  
Yami Yugi moved once again but, this time he was next to me.   
  
"Hiyaz!!!" I was as hyper as could be and I was in the middle of scheming with Rebecca.  
  
"Uhmmm....Hello?" he said nervously.  
  
"Tee hee...big tough Pharaoh scared of a thirteen year old girl and an eight year old girl!!!" giggled Rebecca.  
  
"I AM NOT SCARED OF GIRLS!!!!" shouted Yami, furiously.  
  
"Then why didn't you ever meet Tea at the park on Tuesday night?" the relentless girl asked.  
  
"What? How do you know this stuff?! Who tells you this?!"  
  
"Yugi visits my second grade class a lot!" Rebecca grinned.  
  
"But you live in America!!!"  
  
"I'M JUST FOLLOWING THE SCRIPT YOU BAKA!!!"  
  
"There's a script?" I asked, being the author I should know this stuff but, of course I'm too dumb to know this stuff. Was that sentence too confusing? Oh well...Back the story.  
  
Yami Yugi and Rebecca gave me a funny look. "YOU SHOULD KNOW!!! YOU AND STARED THIS MESS!!!" Yami shouted, silencing the whole room. Even Joey's stomach stopped growling, and the crickets didn't even bother to chirp, and Yami Malik stopped scribbling in his notebook and foaming at the mouth.  
  
((Jyu- ::hits Fay:: WHAT DID YOU WRITE THAT FOR?! HE'S NOT RABID!!  
  
Me- OWW! *sniffles* I thought it would be funny...  
  
Jyu- IT NOT!!! Now say you're sorry!  
  
Me- *Gulps* I'm sorry Yami Malik.  
  
Y. Malik - *scribble scribble* death...blood...vengeance...POWER!!!  
  
Me and Jyu- o.o;;))  
  
((Jyu editing later: IT'S JYU AND I YOU BAKA!!!))  
  
I clapped my hands and said, "Who's up for some hide and go seek in the dark?"  
  
Everyone cheered, amazingly. Especially Yami Malik, I think he wanted to get back at someone. He was too....what's the word? I don't think there is a word to describe Y. Malik...  
  
"Uhmmm....PEANUT BUTTER!!!" I stuck my thumb on my head, signaling I wasn't it. Others followed, except Rex, he was currently hiding from Jyu, who had just glomped him and was going to do it again.  
  
"REX IS IT!!!" I shouted.  
  
"Yay!! Ryusaki is it!" exclaimed Jyu.  
  
"Who's Ryusaki?" asked Rex confused.  
  
"You silly!" Jyu giggled.  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Okay, Rex you have to count to one hundred.... while we go hide!" I explained.  
  
He nodded, and covered his face and began to count. "One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi...."  
  
We all ran and hid. Jyu hid under the table, I hid under the rug. Serenity and Mokuba hid together in a closet (they had become friends and wouldn't separate!!! don't think that evil thing you're thinking!!). Kaiba hid in his 'secret' room, Mako hid in the pool (yesh Kaiba has a pool!), Joey hid somewhere in the kitchen, Weevil hid in the green house (HE HAS A GREEN HOUSE TOO!). Tea went to hide in Kaiba's room, Mai hid in the 'powder room', just in case she needed to apply emergency makeup. Tristan hid under a lamp,((Jyu:?!)) Bakura hid under Mokuba's bed, Rebecca hid in a suit of armor, Yami Malik hid is some room with lots of old weapons. He figured he could use them for some of his torturing ideas. . . Malik hid under a random object,((Jyu: And Jyu followed and glomped!)) Isis hid in a library, Yugi and Yami Bakura hid in a playroom, and Yami Yugi hid in a brightly colored room (he's scared of the dark...tee hee).  
  
That was everyone was hiding, hopefully I didn't miss anyone. But, unfortunately for everyone, Rex couldn't count past twenty-one.  
  
((Jyu- ::death glare::  
  
Me- eep?))  
  
"Twenty-one Mississippi, twenty...twenty....twenty...Uhmmm...WHAT COMES AFTER TWENTY-ONE MISSISSIPPI?!" Rex yelled, expecting a call back. No one responded, they left poor Rex, alone in the dark, with no one in the room with him...except Jyu. She was trying to hold back her laughter, and giggles. Which can be very difficult.  
  
Rex turned around after he heard a 'snort'. He looked under the table where was supposed to be hiding, but she wasn't there. He stood back up and looked around the room. He sighed and right when he was about to turn around.... Jyu glomped him from behind!!!  
  
Rex's scream brought everyone from their hiding place, except Yugi and Yami Bakura who were very busy playing with some toys.  
  
"What happened Rex?" Mai asked sounding concerned.  
  
"Since when is she sensitive?" whispered Isis to Tea.  
  
"I don't know, I think she is jealous of..." Tea whispered back.  
  
"What's all this whispering about? I don't like it one bit!" spoke up Bakura.  
  
"Forget them Bakura!! You have me!!!" I said proudly, hugging Bakura.  
  
"I don't love you my Yami does...Remember? (('tis a quote I use all the time!!))"  
  
"Oh well!! Your Yami isn't here so I'll hug you!" I continued to cling onto Bakura. He sighed.  
  
"Attention back on me!!!" Rex demanded.  
  
"Geez, are you still jealous I beat you at the tournament?" Weevil smirked.  
  
Jyu glared, "How dare you Haga! And what does that have anything to do with anything?"  
  
Weevil looked around, "Oh? You were talking to me? But I go by the name of Weevil!"  
  
Jyu sighed, "I said your Japanese name! You should be proud of it!!"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Okay, my problem is....that...I FOUND YOU ALL!!!!" Rex cackled.  
  
"No you couldn't count past 21!!!" Jyu giggled, and linked arms with Malik. He smiled nervously but, the smile was good enough to make Jyu melt. Again.  
  
"BLOOD!!!!" Yami Malik screamed randomly. "AHHH!!! GET IT AWAY!!! IT IS HORRIFYING!!! I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK!!!" Yami Malik ran out of the room and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
"That was strange..." muttered Mokuba.  
  
Serenity nodded, "You're right Mokuba. That was rather strange..."  
  
((Jyu: ::starts cheering:: GO SERENITYxMOKUBA!!! MIHOxHONDA!!  
  
Fay: Yes, cute couples.  
  
Jyu: WEEVILXYAMI YUGI!!!!  
  
Fay: O.O ))  
  
I looked around and counted everyone. "No, you didn't find everyone..."  
  
"What?! What do you mean!?" Rex yelled.  
  
"Yugi and Yami Bakura are missing...."  
  
"Where could they hide?"  
  
"Anywhere there are toys and bunnies?" suggested Jyu.  
  
"That's it!! I know where they are!!" Mokuba cried with joy.  
  
"Where?!" we all asked.  
  
Mokuba lead us to one of his many play rooms. After we had looked through about six Mako asked, "How many more play rooms do you have?"  
  
"Exactly one hundred and seventy four!"   
  
"What?!" we all shouted angrily.  
  
"Don't worry!!! Most of them have been turned into experimental rooms for Seto!"  
  
We didn't ask. We didn't want to know. We all just followed Mokuba. Mokuba opened the next door, and there was Yugi and Yami Bakura playing with stuffed bunnies.  
  
"Yami Bakura?!" I shouted. He dropped his stuffed bunny.  
  
"Hi Fay, and everybody else!!!"  
  
Yugi ignored us and began to play with a Barbie doll, and Ken doll. It was very disturbing.  
  
"I think we should just leave him here...." suggested Mako.  
  
"Good idea Mako... lets go..." Mai muttered.  
  
((Jyu: MakoxMai?  
  
Fay: SHUT UP!!!))  
  
Everyone left Yugi to himself, then Yugi started screaming.   
  
"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH DON'T LEAVE MEEEE!!!!!!!"  
  
"Why?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"THAT DOOR IS SCARY WHEN YOU CLOSE IT!!!!!"  
  
We all stared in disbelief. Yugi needs more help then I thought...sadly I have to admit...he needed more help then me....  
  
((Jyu: Not possible.))  
  
***********************  
  
End of chappie two!!!! ^-^ Didja like?   
  
Kaiba- WHO DOES?! WHOEVER LIKES WILL DIE!!!  
  
Fay- Kaiba....calm down...fame is fun!!! Well I wouldn't know...PEOPLE DON'T REVEIW MY STORIES!!! *sobs*  
  
Kaiba- Riiiiiiight....*back away*  
  
Fay- Special thanx to Jyu!!!! For uploading this!!!! AND NO MORE ADDING JAPANESE WORDS I DON'T SPEAK OR DON'T KNOW!!!!  
  
Jyu- I said I was sorri!!!  
  
Fay- NOT UH!!!!  
  
Jyu- BUT I DID!!!  
  
Fay- sure ya did.....WELL THANX NEWAYS!!!!! *hugs Jyu*  
  
Jyu- Squeezing...too....hard....  
  
Fay- oh and Happy Holidays!!!!!!!! ^-^  
  
Jyu: HEY!! NOW YOU'RE SPEAKING FOR ME!! HYPOCRITE!!!  
  
Fay: Was not.  
  
Jyu: I type people talking with colons, not dashes!! HMPH!!!!  
  
Fay: Damn.  
  
Jyu: Anyway, please review y'all, and go read my fics afterwards! Kay? BTW, a funny tinge I found while editing. . . I shall put one or two tinges I find every chapter from now on, okay? ^-^  
  
**Coffee, Mokuba?**  
  
. . .Bakura hid under Mocha's bed. . .  
  
Sorri, I thought that was funny. The funniest tinge I found anyway. MEGAN YOU NEED TO BE STUPIDER!  
  
Fay: O.O  
  
Jyu: Anyway, stay tuned for new chappies of this fic and my fics!  
  
Fay: O.O Talk about spelling mistakes. . . she just spelled "chappies" "crappies" accidentally.  
  
Jyu: ^^; Happy holidays! Hope y'all got good presents! If you're Jewish, I hope you had fun going out for Chinese on Christmas Eve and going to the movies today! And if you celebrate Kwanzaa. . . have fun laughing at my ignorance of your culture! Gomen nasai! ^^;;;  
  
Fay: I THOUGHT I SAID NO MORE JAPANESE WORDS I DON'T KNOW!!  
  
Jyu: It means very sorri. See, now you know it!  
  
Fay: --**** 


	3. Meet Jen! And Pegasus J Crawford! And Pe...

Chapter 3  
  
I'm at it again!!!! This time my buddy Jen, from school, has decided to help me...so...now I must keep track of more people!! This is getting too hard...I MIGHT HAVE TO END THE STORY BECAUSE THERE ARE TOO MANY PEOPLE TO KEEP TRACK OF!!!! *sobs*  
  
*****************  
  
Kaiba- Has she become serious?  
  
Fay- Hummm? Are you talking about me? I'm never serious!!!  
  
Kaiba- Well then your readers will be expecting a forth chapter!  
  
Fay- YOU LIKE THIS STORY?!  
  
Kaiba- Of course!!! I'm not in it a lot!!  
  
Fay- Thanks for reminding me....*snickers*  
  
Kaiba- GAH! WHAT HAVE I DONE!?  
  
******************  
  
((Okay, Maybe Yugi didn't need more help then me but hey...who cares? NOT ME!!! ^-^;;))  
  
Well we were all back in the living room, or whatever Kaiba called it . Jyu had given up on Rex, who seemed to be scared of her and moved on to Malik. Both Yami and the real deal. Jyu and Malik broke into a fit of giggles leaving Yami Malik behind and confused but, of course, Yami Malik still had his note book...or so he thought....  
  
"GAH!!! WHO HAS MY NOTE BOOK?!" Yami Malik screamed, and started to mutter, "My plans....all my precious plans...must find note book..."  
  
The door bell rang. I looked up at Jyu. "I thought everyone was here?"  
  
"Well you forget so much I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot half of the guests that were coming." Jyu told me.  
  
"Okay..." So I got up off the couch and answered the door. There stood Pegasus, drunk and rambling on about something, that I had no idea what it was. He staggered in drunkenly and began to flirt with Mai. It was disturbing, like everything else about Pegasus.  
  
I peered out the door and I saw none other then my best bud, Jen! I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I cleared my throat and yelled, "HEY JEN!!!!!!"  
  
She looked at me strangely as if she didn't know me, well of course she didn't recognize me, she hadn't seen me in like forever. Jen walked in to see what was going on and spotted Yami Bakura, and literally fell to her knees and started to cry tears of joy. The whole room silenced, except for Pegasus who was too drunk to notice anything but Mai.  
  
She ran up to Yami Bakura and yelled, "I love you Yami Baku-Chan! I'm Jennifer but you can call me Cuddle Bunny!!"  
  
"Uhmmm..." He started when Jen aka 'Cuddle Bunny' huggled him.  
  
"You don't have to tell me I already know how you feel about me! We were made for each other!"  
  
"Uhmm how about we leave these two?" Tristan suggested.  
  
"I'M DOWN WIT DAT BROTHA! BUT ME AND MAI GOTTA GO GET OUR OWN ROOM!" Pegasus said loudly.  
  
Mai punched him and walked out of the room.   
  
"Ooh, frisky are we?" He got up and chased after Mai.  
  
"Well at least no one is touching me..." Kaiba said proudly.  
  
"Awww poor Kaiba-Kun...you must feel left out!" I giggled and huggled him.  
  
"GAH!!!!!!! MOKUBA GET MY CROWBAR!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Why big brother? You look perfectly fine!"  
  
"MOKUBA!!!!!! GET ME MY CROWBAR NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!"  
  
"Okay big brother...!" Mokuba ran off to find a crowbar, and came back empty handed.  
  
"WHERE IS IT?!"  
  
"Mai is using it to keep away the scary old fart."  
  
"......."  
  
"I love you Kaiba!!" I squealed and huggled more.  
  
Kaiba looked around the room with pleading eyes. Then found an escape. Jen snickered at Kaiba and continued to cling to her 'Yami Baku- Chan'.  
  
"Bakura!!!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
I looked up and saw Bakura walk over. "RYOU-CHAN!!!!!" I ran up to him and huggled him.  
  
"Why should you guys have all the fun!?" Jyu pouted then remembered that Malik was here. She ran up to him and glomped him.   
  
Joey's stomach growled. "I'm hungry..." he groaned.  
  
Jen temporarily stopped huggling Yami Baku-Chan. She stood up quickly and smiled. "I can fix that!" She pulled a black leather wallet out of her back pocket. She closed her eyes and mumbled a few words in Quenya. ((Quenya is some form of Elvish Jen speaks.)) She reopened her eyes and opened the wallet. Smoke puffed out of it and a buffet table appeared in the middle of the room. "So, will that do to satisfy your hunger?" She grinned and then looked at Yami Baku-Chan to see what he'd do.  
  
Joey lunged at the table drooling. Jen stepped in front of him, "HEY! I don't think so, pal!" She glanced over at the spot where Yami Bakura had been standing, he was no longer there. She blinks and cried, "Where'd my Yami Baku-Chan go?" She shoved Joey out of the way and began to search franticly throughout the house.  
  
Joey rubbed his hands together and was about to grab one of the drumsticks. "GET AWAY FROM THE FOOD!!!!!" Jen yelled with her back turned from the table. "No one touches it UNTIL I get back. I will know if someone touches it, I hacked into Kaiba's security system...So don't try nothin'!"  
  
"WHAT?! YOU HACKED INTO MY SECURITY SYSTEM?!"  
  
She nodded and grinned. "All I had to do was press the little flashing red button that says 'HACKERS PRESS HERE!' It was easy!"  
  
Kaiba's jaw dropped, "I am never ever listening to Mokuba's ideas anymore...."  
  
Weevil snickered. "What an idiot..."  
  
"Now...WHERE'S MY YAMI BAKU-CHAN?!" Jen raced into the dark hallway.  
  
"So, whatcha wanna do?" Tea asked, bored.  
  
"HELP ME FIND MY YAMI YAMI!!!" Jen's voice echoed through the house.  
  
Yami Bakura peeked out from underneath the couch and asked, "Is the coast clear?"  
  
I cleared my throat and yelled, "JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!! I FOUND THIS PERSON THAT YOU WERE LOOKING FOR!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jen's eyes lit up and she grabbed me and shook me. "ARE YOU REALLY REALLY SURE?!"  
  
"Mmmm hmm...Now stop shaking I'm getting dizzy..." She let go of me and I staggered a few steps back and pointed to the couch.  
  
"YAMI YAMI!!!!" She squealed and pulled Yami Bakura out from underneath the couch and huggled him.  
  
"SO! What are we going to do?" Tea asked impatiently.  
  
"Oh, sorry Anzu.." Jyu said, "We dozed off..." She giggled and leaped off Malik's lap.  
  
  
  
"Who's An-"  
  
"MY GAWD! WHAT BAKAS YOU PEOPLE ARE!!!!!! YOU ARE ANZU!!!!!!!" She yelled at Tea.  
  
Tea backed away from Jyu and bumped into Yugi. "Oh sorry Yugi.." Tea blushed.  
  
"STOP THE FIC!!!!!!!" I yelled.  
  
"Why?" Jyu asked.  
  
"THIS ISN'T GONNA BE ONE OF THOSE STUPID TEA/YUGI FICS OR TEA/YAMI FICS!!!!!! I'm a Tea/Kaiba!!!!" I pushed both Tea and Kaiba in a room.  
  
"Anzu/Kaiba?" Jyu asked. "Oooh, I've read a few good ones of those. I've seen a loooot more well-written Anzu/Yamis, though. Plus I think that's the 'official' couple."  
  
"Well I don't care! Tea/Kaiba is cute! I am a full supporter of it!"  
  
"Well, there are some good Anzu/Kaibas. . ."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=801081 ."  
  
"You talk in URLs?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You scare me."  
  
"The only couples I support are HagaxYami and RyusakixMai," Jyu declared. "And Anzu/Jounouchi scares me. Deeply."  
  
"Whatever!!! But this is MY fic so we're doing it MY way!"  
  
"Touché, Fayra, touché."  
  
"There all better...NOW BACK TO THE FICCY!"  
  
"Ok?" Jen asked looking confused. She clung to her Yami Bakura.  
  
He grinned and huggled her.  
  
"Awww....how sweet!" I said.  
  
Rebecca wrinkled her nose as if she had smelled something bad. "Can we not get into the lovey dovey stuff?"  
  
"Why?" Jyu asked after she had glomped Malik.  
  
Rebecca sighed and shook her head.  
  
"HEY! How 'bout we play Truth or Dare?" I asked.  
  
"THANK YOU!!!!!!! NOW I WON'T BE BORED!!!!!" Tea yelled relieved.  
  
"Hey...get back in that room with Kaiba!" I said glaring.  
  
"You can't make me..." She glared back.  
  
"She can't but we can!" Jen and Yami Bakura said in unison shoving Tea back in the room along with Kaiba. They grinned and wiped their hands. "We have done our job!"  
  
"That...was scary...RYOU-CHAN SAVE ME!!!!!" I clung to Bakura and peered out from behind him.  
  
Bakura looked around the room with his pleading chocolate brown eyes.  
  
((Jen- What a freak Megan...What a freak...  
  
Fay- ITS FAY NOT MEGAN! I HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO!  
  
Jen- *rolls her eyes* Whatever...*hits Megan wif her squeegie*  
  
Fay- OWWW!  
  
Jen- HA! YOU ARE MEGAN!!!!  
  
Fay- *death glare*  
  
Jen- ^^; *huggles Yami Baku-Chan* Jyu: ::stares at both:: ))  
  
"Okay, ON WITH THE TRUTH OR DARE GAME!!!" Jyu said grinning.  
  
I grinned too and rubbed my hands together, "I GO FIRST!"  
  
"NO!!! ME FIRST!!!" Jen yelled.  
  
"NO! I'M OLDER THAN YOU! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE FIRST!"  
  
"By like what four months..." Jen mumbled angrily.  
  
"Okay...Let's get started..." I rubbed my hands together and grinned widely.  
  
"NO! CUDDLE BUNNY WILL GO FIRST!!!!!" Yami Bakura snapped.  
  
"NO! NEVER I WILL NOT FALL TO THE SMARTER ONE!!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone in the room slowly inched away from me. "What? Was it something I said?" I asked innocently.  
  
"I'll settle this...I'll randomly pick someone to start!!" Jyu closed her eyes and randomly pointed to her left. She pointed at Rex.  
  
"RYUSAKI STARTS!" She grinned.  
  
"Why me? First hide and go seek...now this?" He complained.  
  
"Either you start or we stand here forever listening to them!" Jyu pointed at Jen, Yami Bakura, and me.  
  
"What is so wrong with listening to me?" Jen asked fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
  
  
"Everything!" I shouted.  
  
"Why you little..." she clenched her fists.  
  
"STOP MAKING FUN OF MY SHORTNESS!!!!!!! SHORT PEOPLE WILL CONQUER THE WORLD ONE DAY!!!!! HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!" Jyu stared at me and then applauded.  
  
"You know Yami Baku-Chan, she's crazier than you sometimes..." Jen said.  
  
"Yea-HEY! That wasn't nice!"  
  
"Oh come on you know I love you!" She kissed him giggling.  
  
Yami Bakura blushed.  
  
******************  
  
Fay- you likies? Oh and thanks to Jen, for helping me with this chapter...and Jyu for uploading!!!  
  
Kaiba- I'm gonna hurt you...  
  
Fay- You say that but you never mean it! *flutters eyelashes*  
  
Kaiba- Uhhh... -.-;;  
  
Jen- *Giggles* the chappie ended with me kissing my Yami Baku-Chan! ^~  
  
Jyu- WHY DIDN'T YOU PUT ME IN MORE?!  
  
Fay- Uhmm...  
  
Jen- BECAUSE I'M MORE SPECIALER!!!  
  
Jyu- Not uh!  
  
Jen- Yeah huh!  
  
Jyu- Not uh!  
  
Jen- Yeah huh!  
  
Fay- *sighs* I guess we are the only normal people...  
  
Kaiba- We?! What do you mean we?!  
  
Fay- Wait...did I just call myself normal?! GAH!!! MUST WASH MOUTH!!!! *runs to the bathroom*  
  
Jyu- NOT UH!  
  
Jen- YEAH HUH!  
  
Jyu- *glares* MAAAAAALLLLLIIIIIIIKKKKK!  
  
Malik- huh?  
  
Jyu- Who's more specialer?!  
  
Jen- YAMI BAAAAAAKKKKKKKKUUUUUUU-CHAN!  
  
Yami Bakura- What Cuddle Bunny?  
  
Jen- *blushes* TELL THEM I'M MORE SPECIAL!!!  
  
Jyu- *glares* I'M MORE SPECIALER!  
  
Jen- NOT UH!  
  
Jyu-Yeah huh!!!!!  
  
Fay- *comes back* SHUT UP!!!!!!! I NOW HAVE A HEADACHE!!!!! SO STOP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jen- *sniffles and huggles Yami Bakura* She's sooooooo mean!  
  
Yami Bakura- Uhmmm...  
  
Jyu- *sobs and clings to Malik*  
  
Malik- ....  
  
Fay- Okay...Since they are now quiet... PLEASE R&R!!!!!! THANKIES! *bows* 


	4. Sleeping! Jyu n' Fay playing with Kaiba'...

Chapter 4  
  
Yay!!! I'm writing the fourth chappie!!! ^-^ Isn't this great? I know you all love me, no need for applause! *Jen comes in yelling BOO!!!* Get out Jen you can be in the story but not this part!!! *shoves Jen away*  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own YGO, LOTR or Jyu, or Jen...they either own themselves or are owned by a dead guy or by some rich person...  
  
**************  
  
Kaiba- *bangs on closet door* LEMME OUT!!!!!!!  
  
Tea- EWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! HE TOUCHED ME!!!!!!  
  
Me- You two are staying there until you like each other!!! SO HA!  
  
Kaiba and Tea- *grumble*  
  
*************  
  
"Okay...Let's start this game of Truth or Dare..." Yugi suggested.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOO good idea!" I said.  
  
"Rex starts!!" Jyu reminded us.  
  
"Awww..." Jen and I groaned.  
  
So we all sat down in a circle, except for Tea, Kaiba, Mai, and Pegasus.   
  
Rex looked around. "Hmm....Yami Malik, Truth or Dare?"  
  
He looked up from his search for his notebook and said, confused, "Dare?"  
  
Rex grinned and telled him, "I dare you to kiss Rebecca!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Me...." Rebecca grumbled.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Yami Malik looked even more confused than before.  
  
"REX!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA HURT YOU!!!!!" Jyu roared.  
  
"What did I do? It's his fault he said dare!!"  
  
Jyu glared at Rex, "REBECCA IS ONLY EIGHT!!!!!!!"  
  
"She is? I thought she was a midget like Yugi and Fayra..."  
  
"HEY!!!! YOU TAKE THAT BACK REX RAPTOR!!!!!!" I yelled.  
  
"NEVER!!!!!!!!!" Rex cackled.  
  
"TAKE IT BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!"  
  
Jen snickered. "Fayra, he's not lying you are a midget!"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I WANT MY TUBBY!!!!"  
  
"Too bad Fay...." Jen grinned and pulled out Tubby, a purplish/pinkish stuffed hippo, and snuggled closer to Yami Bakura.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *takes deep breath* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *cough* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *hack* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *faints*"  
  
Everyone got up and looked at me just laying on the ground, barely breathing.  
  
"Should we call 9-1-1?" Yugi asked.  
  
  
  
"Nah...Let's call 7-Eleven to get me some food!!!" Joey said clutching his stomach.  
  
Jen rolled her eyes. "7-eleven doesn't have take out!!!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"BECAUSE THEY AREN'T FAST FOOD!!!!"  
  
"Sure they are!"  
  
"NO THEY AREN'T!!!!!!!" Jen grabbed her squeegie and whacked Joey in the head with it. He fell over right next to me.  
  
"So...what should we do with them?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Feed them to Weevil's bugs?" Yami Bakura suggested. Jen laughed.  
  
"Keep away from our preciousssssss!!!!" Weevil clutched his deck and began to stroke it.  
  
  
  
"Is he Gollem?" Jyu asked.  
  
"NO! He's Smeagol!!!" Jen yelled.  
  
"NO!! He's Gollem!!! GOLLEM IS THE EVIL SIDE!!!!"  
  
"But Smeagol got the ring...and Smeagol became Gollem. So really he is Smeagol!!!"  
  
"But-" Jyu was cut off by me who had just awakened.  
  
"SHHHHHH!!!! JEN IS ALL KNOWING!!!!"  
  
"BUT SHE DOESN'T KNOW MY HEBREW NAME!!!!"  
  
"That's my Cuddle Bunny!" Yami Bakura grinned, ignoring Jyu, and huggled Jen.  
  
"Go get a room..." Yami Yugi muttered.  
  
Jen and Yami Bakura stopped for a moment a thought. "Hmmm...Sounds like a plan!" Jen grinned and walked out of the room with Yami Bakura. ((Jyu: ::whacks Fay:: Ecchi hentai!!!!))  
  
I blinked. It took me awhile to adjust to what had happened. "Did Jen just do what I thought she did?"  
  
"Yup...." Bakura said. "Hard to believe huh?"  
  
"RYOU-CHAN!!!!!!" I ran up to him and glomped him.  
  
"ACK!!!! Help!?"  
  
Jyu shook her head, "Nope!"  
  
"Uhmmm are we going to finish our game of Truth or Dare?" Yugi asked.  
  
"First I need to know who is still here..." I paused to count.  
  
"About 13 of the guests. Four of the original guests went off with two of the uninvited people!" stated Jyu.  
  
"Oooh...wait lemme double check..." I began to count again. "Yup 13 people, plus us which would be 15!"  
  
"I said that..."  
  
"No! You didn't add us!!!"  
  
"Whatever..." She walked over and huggled Malik.  
  
"Now we c-" I started but I was cut off by Kaiba hitting the door to the room he was in.  
  
"LET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
"HELP MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Tea yelled.  
  
I sighed, "Fine, only if you promise not to speak up against my word. Either one of you do that and you are both put back in the room!"  
  
"Why both?" Tea asked.  
  
"Because I said so!"  
  
"But that's not fair. We both-"  
  
"Ah, ah, ah!" I waved my finger in the air. "Talking like that will get you sent back into the room, BEFORE you can leave."  
  
They both grumbled. I turned the knob very slowly to open the door.   
  
"OPEN THE DOOR ALREADY!!!!!" Kaiba shouted impatiently.  
  
I slammed the door and locked it. "Sorry but you must stay in there longer!!! HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!"  
  
They both groaned. "Now can we get back to truth or dare?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Why are you so eager to play?" Jyu asked.  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
Jyu stood up, grabbed Yugi by the collar and shook him. "TELL ME WHY YOU WANT TO PLAY SO MUCH!!!!"  
  
Yugi began to cry, so Jyu dropped him. Yugi wiped away his 'crocodile' tears ((A/N- that's what my mom calls fake tears. O.o I can't believe I just used one of her terms! GACK!)) and sat down on the floor grinning. I looked at my wrist, where a watch magically appeared and saw that it was two in the morning and yawned.  
  
"I think we should get some sleep now..." I rubbed my eyes sleepily. Rebecca bounced up and down.  
  
"Aww!! Whywhywhywhywhy?!! I'mnotsleepyI'mnotsleepyI'mnotsleeeepy!!!" We all stared for a moment.  
  
"Well, I need to get my beauty sleep," declared Yami Yugi.  
  
  
  
Everyone in the room took a few steps away from Yami Yugi. He blinked and gave us a confused look.  
  
I shook my head and said, "Ok, this is how it's gonna go, two people per room. Jyu and I will assign your partner.  
  
"Rebecca and Serenity," Jyu announced.  
  
"Yugi and Mokuba!" I called out.  
  
"Me and Jyu!"  
  
"Bakura and Malik!"  
  
"Yami Malik and Yami Yugi!"  
  
"Mako and Rex!"  
  
"Tristan and Joey!" Jyu snickered, "And lastly Weevil, by himself."  
  
Weevil looked up, "Can't I bunk with someone?"  
  
"No! It'd give them nightmares!!!"  
  
Weevil glared at Jyu as she snickered. Everyone left the living room to go find a room they could stay in, Weevil just ran off sniffling to the Green House.  
  
********  
  
"Here's our room Bakura!!! Whatcha think?" I asked Bakura as we entered a large room. The walls were painted a light blue, and the floor was wooden. There was a huge window on the far side of the room, along with a huge bed right in the center of the room.  
  
"Where do I sleep?" Bakura asked as he dropped our suitcases.  
  
"Hmmm...oh! There's a trundle under this bed!!!" I pulled out a rather sad looking trundle. It was very worn out and old looking.  
  
"Uhmmm...."  
  
*******  
  
Serenity and Rebecca both found a room that they liked. It was a medium sized room with two beds. The room was a pale pink and had a fluffy white carpeting. The girls dropped their over night bags and began to jump on the overly fluffy/bouncy beds.  
  
*******  
  
Weevil sniffled as he entered the Green House alone. He dropped his back pack and pulled out his Duel Monster cards.  
  
"Oh my dear precious bugs...how did we ever get stuck in this situation?" he said to his cards.   
  
Of course they had no response back. He sighed and began to set up his sleeping bag.  
  
********  
  
"Here is our room...I guess..." Malik said dully as he and Bakura entered a large room. The walls were painted a light blue, and the floor was wooden. There was a huge window on the far side of the room, along with a huge bed right in the center of the room.  
  
"Where do I sleep?" Bakura asked as he dropped his suitcases.  
  
"Erm...I dunno...Ooooh! Look a trundle!" Malik pulled out a rather sad looking trundle. It was very worn out and old looking.  
  
"Uhmmm...."  
  
*******  
  
Jyu and I ran into Kaiba's room, the biggest room in the whole mansion.  
  
"WHEE! Lookie at this room!!!" Jyu cried with joy.  
  
"It's Kaiba's room!!!" I squealed. "BWA!!! We have the biggest room!"  
  
"Yay I know! We have the biggest room to ourselves!!! I we get to play with his computer!!!" Jyu dropped her bags and jumped onto Kaiba's chair.  
  
The chair was one of those ones that spin around and around, and Jyu began to spin around in the chair. After she stopped spinning she began to play with Kaiba's computer.  
  
"HEY!!!!!!! I WANNA GO ON THE COMPUTER!!!!" I yelled attempting to push Jyu out of the chair.  
  
"OWW!" She yelled in my ear as she landed on the floor with a big 'thud'.  
  
"Heh heh..."  
  
******  
  
Yami Malik and Yugi walked into a dark room, with many types of medieval weapons displayed on the walls around them. Yami Yugi uneasily placed down his bags and sat down on a rather hard and uncomfortable bed.  
  
"So...." Yami Yugi started.  
  
"SILENCE!!! Must plan...death...." Yami Malik cackled.  
  
Yami Yugi decided he was going to sleep with a sword in his hand that night. It seemed that Yami Malik had plans for him...  
  
"Uhmmm Yami Malik...What are you going to do with that...." Yami Yugi asked, quivering.  
  
Yami Malik held up a knife, a butter knife and began to cut slices from a cake, and handed Yami Yugi a piece.  
  
"Uhmmm thanks?"  
  
Yami Malik cackled and cut more cake slices.  
  
*********  
  
Tristan and Joey entered their walked carefully. They had heard rumors that Kaiba's mansion had booby traps everywhere. This room wasn't booby trapped at all! It was a small room, very plain looking two beds, and a large refrigerator. But to Joey's dismay, it was full of health food.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! HOW COULD KAIBA TORMENT ME LIKE THIS?! WHY?! WHHHHHYYYYYY!?" Joey's scream echoed throughout the mansion.  
  
"Joey calm down, take deep breaths, in and out. Inhale deeply then exhale deeply...." Tristan tried to calm Joey.  
  
"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! THIS ROOM HAS NOTHING BUT HEALTH FOOD!!!!!! IT'S TORTURE!!!!!!!!"  
  
************  
  
"Here's our room..." Rex said as he opened a large black door.  
  
Mako yawned and entered the room. It had one large bed in the middle and was plain like Joey and Tristan's room.   
  
"There is no way I am sharing a bed with you OR sleeping on the floor..." Mako said.  
  
"NO! I am not sleeping on the floor OR sleeping with you((Jyu: O.O)). . . I GET THE BED!!!"  
  
"NO!!! I GET THE BED!!!!!"  
  
"I DO!!!!!!"  
  
They glared at each other and continued to fight. "YOU'RE GETTING THE FLOOR BUDDY!!!"  
  
"NO WAY!!!!! YOU ARE!!!!!!" Rex yelled, turning red from all the screaming.  
  
"I'LL DUEL YOU FOR THE BED THEN!!!!!!!" challenged Mako.  
  
"FINE YOU'RE ON!!!!!!"  
  
They pulled out their Duel Monster decks and set up the game. Neither of them had no coin, so fighting broke out again.  
  
"I'm going first!!!" Rex told Mako.  
  
"Uh uh...I'm going first..." Mako argued back.  
  
"NO! I'M GOING FIRST!!!!!"  
  
"NO ME!!!!!"  
  
That's how it was for about an hour. Then they both fell asleep on the floor.  
  
*******  
  
Mokuba lead Yugi to a large room that was brightly colored and full of toys, it was his room obviously. Yugi squealed with joy and began to play with the Matchbox cars. Mokuba yawned and lay down on his bed, quickly falling asleep.   
  
"Vvvvrrooooommm....vrrroooommmm!" Yugi said as he played with the cars.  
  
Mokuba woke up to the sound of Yugi's 'vrooming' and glared at him.  
  
"I need to sleep you know!! I'm a growing boy!!!"  
  
"Well I need to play with cars...I'm a shrinking boy!!!"  
  
"Go to sleep Yugi!!!!"  
  
"NEVER!!!!!!! Muw ha ha ha ha....."  
  
Mokuba hit Yugi on the head with a plastic golf club. Yugi grabbed a plastic baseball bat and began to hit Mokuba back. Soon war broke out between Mokuba and Yugi.   
  
"DIE!!!!" Yugi yelled as he whacked Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba sniffled and was about ready to cry. His eyes slowly filled up with tears, then he started to scream. Yugi held his ears and screamed at the top of his lungs, "FINE YOU WIN I'LL GO TO SLEEP!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mokuba stopped and grinned. Yugi glared at him and grabbed and pillow and went to sleep on the floor. Mokuba happily feel asleep in his bed.  
  
*****************************************  
  
That's the end of Chappie 4! You like? Yay!!! I have fans...I think...*shrugs* anyways... PLEASE REVEIW!!!! I love getting reviews...and right now....I don't get many.. *sniffle*  
  
Kaiba- Stop being a big baby!  
  
Fay- I'M NOT A BABY!!!!!  
  
Kaiba- Fine then stop crying like one...!  
  
Fay- *eye twitches* I wasn't crying I WAS SNIFFLING!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba- Right...  
  
Fay- *glares at Kaiba*  
  
********Jyu's Stupid Section About the Stupid Things Fayra's Done!********  
  
Fay: Whadda mouthful.  
  
Jyu: Well, last chapter Fay had a rare stroke of genius and didn't do anything worth mentioning.  
  
Fay: Rare? HEY!  
  
Jyu: This chapter the only thing she really did was write half of it in past tense and half in present, which was really annoying. . . .  
  
Jyu and Fay: REVIEW PEEPS! 


End file.
